how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Meins
Meins ist die erste Folge der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 20.09.2010 in den USA und am 07.09.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zukunfts-Ted spricht über die wichtigen Tage in einer Liebesgeschichte: "Der Tag, an dem man die Frau trifft und der Tag, an dem man sie heiratet." Es ist der Hinterhof einer Kirche zu sehen, wo Marshall Ted ein Bier bringt. Beide tragen einen Smoking. Marshall bemerkt, dass Ted nervös ist, da er das Etikett der Bierflasche abgepuhlt hat. In der Gegenwart bemerkt Barney das Gleiche, als er Ted dabei beobachtet, wie er in der Bar Arbeiten benotet. Er fragt ihn, wieso er nervös ist und Ted enthüllt, dass an der Bar eine Frau sitzt, die er ansprechen will. Barney sagt, er müsse sich keine Sorgen darum machen, wie er die Frau ansprechen will und ruft "Meins!" (Engl. Original: "Dibs!") aus, womit er sein Anrecht auf diese Frau anmeldet. Während die Beiden streiten, betritt Robin die Bar. Sie sieht heruntergekommen aus, da sie gerade eine harte Trennungsphase durchmacht, seit sie sich von Don getrennt hat. Nachdem sie Barney ein wenig aufgezogen hat und behauptet hat,thumb|left|394px sie hätte "es" nicht mehr, verlässt sie die Bar und kommt in einem Sommerkleid zurück. Nachdem sie sofort von einem Mann angesprochen wird, gibt sie mir ihrem Können an und erklärt, dass sie "es" immernoch hat. Ted bemerkt, dass die Frau, die er ansprechen will mit Cindy redet, einer Frau mit der er zuvor ausgegangen war und die ihn seit dem schlecht behandelt hatte. Ihre Mitbewohnerin ist laut Zukunfts-Ted die unbekannte Mutter. Ted denkt, dass die Frau bei Cindy vielleicht ihre Mitbewohnerin ist und nach allem, was er von ihr gehört hat, will er sie nun unbedingt treffen. Cindy entdeckt Ted und entschuldigt sich bei ihm dafür, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. Sie sagt ihm, sie hätte bemerkt, dass er nicht das ist, wonach sie sucht und sagt ihm, er solle zu ihr kommen und sich verabschieden bevor er geht. Ted steuert auf die Beiden Frauen zu, in der Annahme, dass er gleich der Frau vorgestellt wird, die er für Cindys Mitbewohnerin hält. Jedoch küssen sich dann die Beiden Fthumb|400pxrauen und Zukunfts-Ted enthüllt, dass die Frau bei Cindy nicht die Mutter ist. Er sagt, dass er die Mutter an einem anderen Tag getroffen hatte, auf einer Hochzeit. Die Szene wechselt zurück in den Hinterhof der Kirche, wo Ted sagt, er sei nervös wegen dem Toast, den er auf der Hochzeit abhalten muss. Lily ruft ihn in die Kirche und enthüllt dabei, dass er der Trauzeuge ist. Es fängt an zu regnen und Ted sagt, dass er keinen Regenschirm mitgebracht hat. Inzwischen versuchen Marshall und Lily ein Baby zu bekommen. Lily hat einen romantischen Abend für sich und Marshall geplant, mit Kerzen und Banjomusik, aber dann findet sie heraus, dass Marshall seinem Vater erzählt hatte, dass sie es versuchen. Marshall sagt, dass sein Vater ein Teil seines Lebens ist und es verdient, es zu erfahren. Lily sagt, dass sich Marshalls Vater zu sehr in ihr Leben einmischt und dass sie seine ständigen Anrufe leid ist. Schließlich stellen sie fest, dass Marvin Eriksen genauso enthusiastisch ist, wie sein Sohn und die Beiden versöhnen sich. Danach gehen sie wieder in ihre Wohnung. Zukunfts-Ted offenbart am Ende, dass er die Mutter nicht an diesem Tage, sondern auf einer Hochzeit kennengelernt hat. In der Zukunft wird gezeigt, dass Ted auf dieser Hochzeit der Trauzeuge ist und nach ihm verlangt wird. Zitate Gaststars *Rachel Bilson als Cindy *Kaylee Anne DeFer als Casey (Cindys Freundin) *Bill Fagerbakke als Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Lou George als Bob *Bette Rae als Gertrude *Aaron Takahashi als Bilson Musik *George Harrison - "Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp" *Ola Podrida - "Run Off the Road" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin ist in einer Trennungsphase, da sie sich in der Folge Die Weisheit des Universums von Don getrennt hatte. In dieser Folge entschieden sich Marshall und Lily auch, schwanger zu werden. *Das Banjolied ist die Instrumentalversion des "Bang, Bang, Bangity-Bang" Liedes aus der Folge Sag einfach Nein. *Cindy tauchte schon in der Folge Anzug aus! auf. *Lily gab in der Folge Wohltaten und Untaten bekannt, dass sie ihren Nachnamen behalten will. *Lilys komplizierte Beziehung zu Marshalls Familie tauchte schon in den Folgen Wohltaten und Untaten und Klapsgiving 2, Die Rache der Ohrfeige auf. *Lily raucht ihre letzte Zigarette. Dies wird in Die letzte Zigarette angesagt. *Barney behauptet, sowohl Teds als auch Marshalls bester Freund zu sein. *Barney nennt einen unrealistischen Betrag, als Ted ihm das "Meins!" abkauft. * Ted sagte bereits in der Folge Roboter gegen Wrestler einmal "Meins!" *Marshalls Unfähigkeit, in Lilys Gegenwart logisch zu argumentieren tauchte schon in den Folgen Das perfekte Paar und Brunch auf. *Im Staffelfinale dieser Staffel wird enthüllt, auf wessen Hochzeit Ted die Mutter trifft. Anspielungen *Cindys Freundin liest das Buch Wiedersehen mit Brideshead. *Auf dem Schild an der Hochzeitskapelle steht: "To everything there is a season". Das ist eine Anspielung auf How I Met Your Mother und dessen Verteilung der verschiedenen Geschichten auf die Staffeln. Wie z.B. dass die sechste Staffel sich sehr um Marshall dreht. High-Fives *Barney gibt Ted ein "High-Six"thumb Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6